Um começo, um reencontro
by Atsuko Tenshi
Summary: Suzannah é uma rapariga que tenta fugir ao seu passado... abandona o seu país mas encontra.se com alguém muito especial que poderá mudar o seu futuro, ou será melhor dizer... reencontra.se 5ºCapitulo ON! ...em hiatus...
1. Começar de novo

**FanFiction:**

**Beyblade**

**By:** **ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa (me... xD)**

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

Oi!!! Tudo bem?

Espero que gostem da minha fic... é a primeira que faço por isso não se arme em parvos nas reviews... (estou a brincar... xD) Agora a sério... Eu aceito críticas e sugestões. Bem... vamos lá a história. Mandei Reviews!!!

* * *

**Um começo, um encontro...**

**1º Capitulo: " A mudança"**

_"Outra vez este pesadelo... porque é que tenho de estar sempre a sonhar com tudo isto? Já fugi à 5 anos da abadia e ainda não consegui esquecer tudo aquilo? Eu apenas quero ter uma vida normal. Será assim tão difícil??? Mas eu vou conseguir... vou começar uma vida nova no Japão... na terra dos meus pais!"_

**- - - - - - - - - - Ж - - - - - - - - - -**

Suzannah Sakurai. Uma rapariga de 16 anos, cabelos roxos escuros e encaracolados que lhe iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis tão escuros como o fundo do mar, pele branca, estatura alta e seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido. Fria para com os outros (excepto seus amigos), não demonstra os seus sentimentos para todos os que não são seus amigos, mas também meiga, simpática e amável. Foi levada por Voltaire para a abadia, logo após a assistir ao homicídio dos pais por parte de Voltaire. Fez de tudo para não se tornar arrogante e calculista como todos os outros que caíam nas mãos de Voltaire, apesar de ter-se tornado um pouco fria para com os outros...

Apesar de várias tentativas falhadas e castigos severos, conseguiu fugir da abadia com Rina, sua melhor amiga e confidente na abadia. Mas depois separaram-se e só conseguiram manter contacto por cartas e e-mail.

**- - - - - - - - - - Ж - - - - - - - - - -**

Estava uma linda manhã de primavera no Japão. No aeroporto de Tokyo, Suzannah baixa do avião que a trouxera desde a Rússia. Queria começar uma vida nova e esquecer o passado...

- SUZANNAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Suz** – Rina? Aiko? Kimy? Joanne?

**Todas** – OLÁ!!!!!!!!

**- - - - - - - - - - Ж - - - - - - - - - -**

Rina Petroska. Uma rapariga de 16 anos de cabelo azul-escuro curto e rebelde, pele branca, olhos castanhos-mel e físico idêntico ao de Suzannah. Alegre e brincalhona apesar de ter vivido momentos difíceis com Suzannah na abadia. É órfã e foi raptada por Voltaire do seu orfanato em Moscovo. Suzannah foi quem a apoio quando chegou à abadia e a partir daí tornaram-se as melhores amigas. Fugiram da abadia juntas mas tiveram de seguir caminhos diferentes.

Aiko Takamoto é prima de Suzannah. Conheceram-se ainda antes de ela ser levada para a abadia. Tem cabelo vermelho tinto, comprido e liso, olhos azuis-claros, pele um pouco morena e corpo de deusa (lol xD). É simpática e amável. Teve de ir para o Japão por causa de um assunto da empresa da família. Apesar de ter apenas 17 anos, já dirige a empresa com o irmão, Yuki.

Kimy Himura é uma rapariga de 15 anos, de cabelos cor-de-rosa, ondulados e até aos ombros, olhos verdes, pele morena, mais baixa que as outras e magra. Alegre, extrovertida e brincalhona (resumindo... uma completa doida...ehehehe... faz-me lembrar alguém...), conheceu Suzannah e Joanne à 3 anos e ficaram muito amigas. É japonesa mas o seu pai é inglês.

Joanne Springfield é uma rapariga de 16 anos, inglesa, de cabelo negro encaracolado até aos ombros, olhos azuis acinzentados, pele branca e um excelente físico. É séria, sarcástica e, por vezes, arrogante (Joanne - já paravas com tanto "elogio"... ⌐⌐/ ok...), mas também é compreensiva, amiga de suas amigas, corajosa e uma boa confidente... (só quando está de bom humor... ou seja... NUNCA!!! _"acho que ainda me vou arrepender do que disse..."_ / Joanne - O QUE DISSESTE?!?!?!? \/). Conheceu Suzannah à 3 anos, nas férias que passou na Rússia. Não foi um encontro muito feliz... mas isso não interessa...'''

**- - - - - - - - - - Ж - - - - - - - - - -**

**Suz** – mas...como é que souberam que vinha??? O.O

**Joanne** – eu tenho os meus contactos... ¬¬,

**Suz** – deve ser, deve...¬¬

**Joanne** – Parece-me que queres apanhar... \/

**Suz** – descansa que eu chego para ti...\/

**Aiko** – --'' meninas... estão no aeroporto...comportem-se...

**Suz** – Vemo-nos lá fora... \/

**Rina** – ahh...disso eu tenho a certeza... se estamos todas juntas, é normal que continue assim até chegarmos a porta do aeroporto... a não ser que se matem agora... -.-'''

**Suz e Joanne** – ¬¬

**Kimy** – bem, não se perdia nada...

**Suz e Joanne** – ¬¬

**Kimy** – estava no gozo...-.-'''

**Aiko** – Vamos buscar as tuas malas? ''''

**Suz** – Ok... eu ainda vou ter que procurar casa, por isso é só chamar um táxi, ir para um hotel e...

**Todas** – ISSO ERA O QUE ERA BOM!!!!!!

**Suz** – o.o'' porquê? Querem que eu durma na rua, é?

**Aiko** – Não. Vais morar no nosso prédio. Há lá um apartamento T1, já mobilado, que está à venda! E é muito iluminado como tu gostas e é bem barato!

**Suz **– Isso seria óptimo!

**Rina** – e o administrador do prédio de certeza que te deixa ficar lá hoje. Ele é muito simpático.

**Suz **– espero bem que sim, ou então lá vou eu pró hotel... '''

Já no prédio das amigas da Suzannah:

**Adm.** - Não posso deixá-la mudar-se já hoje para cá... Temos muita papelada para assinar e ainda falar com os vendedores...

**Suz **– Compreendo...vv

**Aiko** – Mas não pode abrir uma excepção? Aliás, ainda são 1h da tarde... dava perfeitamente para tratar de tudo...

**Adm.** - Não vai dar meninas...

**Aiko** – Se não deixar a minha prima ficar aqui ela vai ter que dormir na rua... quer que esta rapariga sozinha e indefesa fique na rua exposta a qualquer perigo POR CAUSA DE SI??? - Disse de uma maneira tão fria e assustadora que até as suas amigas estremeceram...\/

**Adm.** - Glup! (até engole em seco, coitado... --''... até tive pena...) Bem... acho que posso abrir uma... excepção... ''''''... Vou já buscar a papelada e contactar os vendedores...

Aiko mostrou um meigo sorriso, o que acalmou o administrador. Depois foi ter com as suas colegas que ainda estavam brancas com aquilo que viram e ouviram...

**Aiko** – ainda diz o meu irmão que as minhas técnicas de marketing não funcionam...

**Todas** – ehehehe... '.' _"que medo...! por momentos pensei que a Aiko ia matar o Administrador..."_

Depois de algumas horas, a papelada estava tratada e tudo estava assinado. Os vendedores compreenderam a situação de Suzannah e deixaram-na ficaram-na instalar-se logo no apartamento. Foram todas jantar ao apartamento de Aiko e por a conversa em dia...

Mais tarde foram para os seus apartamentos porque já eram 23.53h e amanhã teriam de ir ao seu Liceu para matricular Suzannah e irem às aulas.

**Fim do 1º Capitulo.**

* * *

Bem... este é o fim do meu primeiro capitulo... nem sei como consegui chegar viva ao fim da fic...vv'''... Ok, chega do meu drama e vamos lá ao que interressa...mandem reviews...podem mandar sugestões para o meu mail: !!!

bjox pra todos!!!!

**ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa**


	2. Alguém especial

FanFiction:

Beyblade

By: **Đa****Яĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa (me... xD)**

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

Estou de volta!!! Aqui está o novo capítulo... bem, estava com uma crise de falta de imaginação que nem vos digo...--''' vamos mas é à história...

* * *

2º Capítulo:

Suzannah ainda não dormia... será que estar noutro país ia fazer com que acabassem os pesadelos? Tinha medo...medo de adormecer... medo de voltar ao mesmo que antes... e principalmente, medo de voltar para abadia... Por muito que dissesse a si própria que tudo ia ficar bem, que aquilo não passava de um pesadelo e que nunca mais ia sonhar com tudo aquilo, o seu subconsciente não a deixava adormecer.

Decidiu ir dar uma volta para meter as ideias em ordem, pois tinha tido muitas emoções num só dia... vestiu umas jeans, uma t-shirt azul escura e um blusão preto de couro. Eram 00.30h e ela andava pelas ruas sem destino (mesmo que tivesse destino, não ia conseguir ir a lado nenhum porque não conhecia a cidade...''')... Completamente distraída. Pensava em tudo e em nada... percorria todas as suas memórias como se tentasse achar algum motivo para estar naquela situação. Porque é que Voltaire quis matar os seus pais e levá-la para a abadia? O que é que ela tinha assim de tão especial? Ela caminhava por um parque e começou a chover... correu para um pequeno bosque que havia nesse parque, lá não chovia tanto.

**Suz** – Porque é que foi sair de casa quando podia estar agora na minha caminha a dormir quentinha em vez de estar neste bosque toda ensopada...?!?! TT

**Gato** – Miau!!!

**Suz **– AH!...oh, é só um gato...''que susto...

**Gato** – Miau?!?!

**Suz **– chega cá pequenino... oh, estás todo molhadinho... – Suzannah tinha o gato nos seus braços, bem quentinho. Era todo preto e tinha olhos azuis-claros bem bonitos.

**? –** Gostas de gatos?

Suzannah dá um salto com o susto que até o gato se assustou até que olhou para o rosto do desconhecido.

**Gato** – Miau!!! – O gato foi ter com o desconhecido ronronando e roçando-se nas pernas dele.

– Olá Demon...

**Suz **– o.O Demon? Mas que nome para um gato... ¬¬''

– Estás, por acaso a criticar?

**Suz** – Nãããão... é só impressão tua...

- ¬¬'''

De repente, aparece um monte de gatos (bem...quando digo "um monte" e porque era dezenas deles... -.-'''). Eram de todos os tamanhos, feitios e cores...

**Suz** – wow...são tantos!!!! o.o''' bem... parece que vou poder continuar o meu hobby favorito aqui...

– Que hobby?!? ¬.¬?

**Suz **– Bem... eu adoro gatos... e onde morava antigamente, eu tratava dos gatos abandonados e dava-lhes de comer...eram como uma família para mim... – uma certa tristeza invadiu Suzannah... ela tinha abandonado a única coisa realmente importante para ela em Moscovo...

– bem... já que vou ter uma ajudante para alimentar estes gatos todos, espero que sejas de confiança...¬¬ se fazes mal a algum destes gatos, eu juro que será o teu último dia na terra dos mortais...

**Suz** – hei, eu nunca faria mal a estes animais! Espera lá... disseste ajudante??? º.º

– Eu também alimento estes gatos...¬¬

**Suz – - **a sério?! Que nobre da tua parte... que bom terem alguém que se preocupe com eles...bem, vejo que não sou a única a ter uma panca por gatos '''... Eu sou a Suzannah Sakurai – disse estendendo a mão ao desconhecido. Só agora é que tinha reparado no desconhecido...tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela, cabelos bicolor, olhos violenta, corpo bem definido, resumindo... era TODO BOM!!! **-**

– er... eu sou o Kai...¬¬'... És um pouco estranha...

**Suz** – bem, não és o único a dizer isso...'''

**Kai** – ¬¬´´´

**Suz** – Oh! Já são 2h15 da manhã... tenho de ir para casa! mas...o.o'''

**Kai** – O que foi agora?

**Suz** – Não sei em que direcção ir...TT

**Kai** – não sabes onde fica a tua casa?

**Suz** – pois, é que acabei de me mudar para cá... v.v ...e agora? TT

**Kai** – e perguntas-me a mim? ¬¬

**Suz** – Tu é que me podias ajudar...**-** por favor!!!

**Kai** –...

**Suz **–** -**

**Kai** – ¬¬­­...

**Suz **– **-** please!

**Kai** – v.v''' ok... Mas ao menos sabes a morada?

**Suz** – Claro que sei! É a...a...er...eh...

**Kai** – ¬¬'''

**Suz** – Ah! É a rua Matsumari Kenno nº160 (inventei a pressão por isso não sei se isto existe...'')

**Kai **– Estava a ver que não sabias...

Depois desta animada conversa (muitoooo animada...v.v), Kai levou Suzannah a casa ás 2h30. Bem, a Suzannah ainda tentou que ele entra-se mas ele recusou, para grande desgosto dela...

Faltavam 4h e meia para ela ter que ir para o liceu com as amigas, por isso ainda foi dormir um pouco.

* * *

**Fim do 2º Capitulo** **

* * *

**

Oii!!! estava a ver que não acabava este capítulo...v.v...Espero que tenham gostado porque custou muito a fazer... por isso, mandem reviews!!!!

bjos

**ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa **


	3. A turma e as surpresas

**FanFiction:**

**Beyblade**

**By: ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa (me... xD)**

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

Estou de volta!!! Aqui está o novo capítulo... Espero que gostem!!!

* * *

**3º Capítulo:**

«7h00»

**Suz** – zzz...

«7h30»

**Suz** – zzz...

«7h40»

**Suz** – zzz...

**Joanne** – SUZANNAH!!!

**Suz **– Ahhhhh!!! Já acordei! OO''' (nota-se...¬¬)

**Joanne** – nota-se...¬¬ (copiadora... ¬¬#)

**Suz** – Que horas são?

**Aiko** (entrando no quarto) – são exactamente 7h43...

**Suz **– O QUÊ??? Espera lá... como é que entraram?

**Rina** – Simples...arrombamos a porta.

**Suz** – OO'''

**Aiko** – descansa, pedimos a chave ao administrador...

**Kimy** –...depois de jurarmos que não eram para matar-te...¬.¬

**Suz** – vv'''

**Aiko **– nos em...15 min devemos estar no liceu, por isso é melhor despachares-te...

**Suz** – O LICEU!!!

**Todas** – -.-'''

**- - - - - - - - - - Ж - - - - - - - - - -**

Já todas prontas, isto é, com a Suzannah pronta, vão em direcção ao liceu. Era um grande edifício branco com um lindo jardim na frente e um grande campo de jogos nas traseiras. Via-se alunos sentados, ou em bancos ou na relva, a conversar e rir alegremente. Nesta escola respirava-se alegria. Suzannah tinha a certeza que tudo ia correr bem na sua nova vida.

As amigas acompanharam-na até à sala do director, onde iria preencher os documentos da matrícula.

**Director** – Pode entrar, menina Suzannah.

**Suz** – Obrigado.

Já dentro da sala, Suzannah preencheu a papelada. Enquanto isso, as amigas dirigiram-se as suas respectivas salas aula.

Rina e Joanne (com a sua alegria contagiante de todos os dias...xD) entram na sala e deparam-se a linda cena de todos os dias... o professor a tentar dar aula, os alunos aos berros (incluindo o Tyson...v.v), outros a ameaçar o professor, o Ray e o Kenny com uma grande gota na cabeça, e o Kai com o seu habitual "bom humor".

**Rina** – Olá pessoal!

**Todos** – Oi!

**Joanne** – Está tudo muito calmo hoje...

**Todos** – ¬¬'''

De repente, o Director entra na sala.

**Director** – Mas o que é isto???

**Joanne** – uma sala de aula...

**Director** – ¬¬

**Rina/Ray/Kenny** – '''

**Director **– venho dar-vos uma notícia...

**Joanne** – deixe-me adivinhar... vamos ter uma nova colega. Chama-se Suzannah Sakurai (Kai quase cai da cadeira.../Rina/Ray/Kenny – o.õ), tem 16 anos, acabou de vir da Rússia e...

**Director/alunos **– o.o

**Joanne** –...e é uma perfeita idiota, parva e estúpida!

**Director/alunos** – O.O'''

**Suz **– O QUE É QUE DISSESTE???

**Joanne **– disse que és uma perfeita idiota, parva e estúpida...

**Suz** – O QUÊ???

**Joanne** – estás surda?! ¬¬

**Suz **– Repete se tiveres coragem...ò.ó

**Joanne** – I-D-I-O-T-A!!! P-A-R-V-A!!! E-S-T-U-P-I-D-A!!!

**Suz **– Ò.Ó tu...

**Kimy **– «Joanne vs. Suzannah» 1º Round... FIGHT!!!

**Todos **– ¬¬''' _"mas o que é que esta faz aqui???"_

**Rina **– Joanne, Suzannah... estão numa sala de aula... por isso, COMPORTEM-SE OU TEREI DE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS!!!

**Joanne/Suz** – yes, general...¬¬'

**Todos** – ó.ó Ai, os meus tímpanos...

**Director **– Bem...parece que já estão todos familiarizados. Portanto, adeus!

O Director desaparece como um trovão deixando todos com uma grande gota na cabeça.

Suzannah senta-se ao lado de Rina e a aula começa (isto é, vê-se um professor a fugir de alunos com pistolas de tinta atrás dele...v.v). Ao olhar para o lado vê uma cara conhecida...

**Suz **– Kai!!! A quanto tempo... (precisamente 5h...¬¬)

**Kai **– hump!

**Suz **– ¬¬ eu estou óptima, obrigado por perguntares...

**Kai** – Não estou com disposição para falar, ok?

**Suz **– eu também só dormi 4h e não estou assim...

**Rina **– _"4h???" _oõ

**Kai** – cala-te! ¬¬

**Suz **– bem, eu quando estou com aqueles gatos vadios, dou-lhes de comer e tal, sinto-me feliz por os estar a ajudá-los e tu também parecias estar feliz hoje... não sei porque estás tão frio agora...

**Rina **– AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!

**Ray **(que está na mesa ao lado dela mas não ouviu nada...) – Rina, sentes-te bem? o.o'''

**Rina **– sim, sim... eu é que ouvi algo tão cómico que tive um ataque de riso...xD

**Suz **– vv'''

**Kai** – ¬¬#

_**«TTTTTRRRRRIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM»**_

(mas que campainha mais histérica...¬¬)

Toca a campainha e por incrível que pareça, acaba a aula (epá...também quero ter aulas assim tão rápidas...xD). A primeira coisa que se vê é Kai a agarrar o braço de Suzannah e saírem da sala. No pátio da escola e irem para um pequeno bosque que havia no liceu onde ninguém iria ouvir a sua conversa.

**Kai** – Tu estás doida?

**Suz** – º-º?

**Kai **– Queres arruinar o respeito que as pessoas têm por mim?

**Suz **– Se querias que ninguém soube-se que és uma pessoa com um bom coração, que ajuda animais que nunca tiveram a oportunidade de receber carinho e que foram abandonados por pessoas cruéis... podias ter dito.

**Kai **– como querias que te dissesse se só nos conhecemos à algumas horas? É como se não nos conhece-se-mos de lado nenhum...

**Suz **– Tens razão... eu nem sei porque é estou a fazer aqui a falar com um desconhecido... – não sabia porque mas sentia uma grande punhalada no coração. Era a primeira pessoa que conhecera quando chegou ao Japão e agora estava a dizer-lhe que eram completamente desconhecidos...

**Kai** – espera, não me estás a entender...

**Suz **– eu estou a entender perfeitamente!

**Kai **– Suzannah, não te precipites...

**Suz** – Quem és tu para dizer para não me precipitar? Tu não me conheces de lado nenhum... – após dizer isto, virou-se para ir-se embora, sentir as lágrimas a vir-lhe aos olhos. Não sabia porque, mas não queria ter-lhe gritado. Ao ir-se embora, sente uma mão a segurar-lhe o braço.

**Kai **– espera...

**Suz** – LARGA-ME!!! – Ela tentava soltar-se dele mas não conseguia. Kai puxou-a para si ficando os dois em frente um ao outro. Os seus rostos estavam muito perto, sentiam a respiração um do outro e... Kai conseguia ver perfeitamente as lágrimas nos olhos de Suzannah. Foi a primeira vez que sentiu culpa e dor...eram sentimentos dolorosos e confusos... ele tinha aprendido na abadia a não ter sentimentos por algo ou alguém mas, naquele momento, não soube o que aconteceu... Da cara de Suzannah escorriam lágrimas grossas. Porque é que estava a chorar? Porque é que, pela primeira vez, estava a sentir-se nervosa com a proximidade a que estava dele? Na abadia foi ensinada a não deixar os seus sentimentos tomarem conta dela... o que é que se estava a passar???

Kai limpou cuidadosamente as lágrimas do rosto dela... ele próprio não sabia o que estava a fazer...

**Kai** – desculpa... (estão a imaginar o grande Kai Hiwatari a pedir desculpa??? eu não... vv''' xD)

**Suz **– não, eu é que tenho que ped... – Kai coloca o seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela, silenciando-a.

**Kai** – eu é que peço desculpa...por te ter feito chorar – diz, limpando mais uma lágrima do rosto dela... (que romântico... / isto vai e mal a pior...¬¬')

**Suz** – Kai... – ela simplesmente o abraça deitando a sua cabeça no ombro dele e deixando escorrer mais algumas lágrimas. Kai ficou um pouco embaraçado mas também a abraçou. Era a primeira vez que recebera afecto ou carinho desde que era pequeno e tinha sido levado para a abadia...

Ficaram abraçados durante alguns minutos... sentaram-se tão bem assim, era como se quisessem ficar assim para sempre. Só se conheciam à algumas horas mas já tinham criado uma relação de amizade de forte (ou algo mais... xD)

**Kai **– Suzannah...

**Suz **– diz...

_**«TTTTTRRRRRIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM»**_

(mas não há quem fabrique campainhas normais???...¬¬#)

**Kai** – esquece... vamos para a aula...

**Suz **– ok...

E assim separaram-se e dirigiram-se para a sala de aula, não falando o resto do dia.

**Fim do 3º Capítulo.**

Oiii!!! Desculpem lá a demora mas isto de ter de fazer trabalhos e estudar para testes...BAH! os profs devem achar que somos maquinas... além disso, eu já escrevi no meu "querido" caderninho até ao 6º capitulo mas deu-me um ataque de preguissite aguda e não passei para o word...( não me matem por favor, POR FAVOR!)

Continuando...espero que tenham gostado! mandem reviews e tal...blá, blá, blá (conversa de sempre...¬¬)...

bjox pra tds!!!!

**ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa**


	4. 1 problema, 1 solução, 1 desafio part 1

**FanFiction:**

**Beyblade**

**By: ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa (me... xD)

* * *

**

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

Aqui está o novo capítulo... bem, estava com uma crise de preguissite que nem vos digo...--''' vamos mas é à história...

* * *

**4ºCapítulo:**

No dia seguinte, não houve aulas porque era fim-de-semana (eu adoro fins-de-semana xD).

Suzannah e as amigas decidiram ir dar uma volta e aproveitaram para mostrar-lhe a cidade. Foram passear por toda a cidade de Tokyo, mostrando-lhe todo o que o que havia pra ver.

Ao final da tarde, foram ao parque em que Suzannah tinha estado na noite anterior, mas apenas Rina sabia do sucedido nessa noite.

**««« Flash Back »»»**

(lembram-se do final do capitulo anterior? é claro que se lembram xD bem, o que vou relatar agora vai ser quando acabam as aulas e foram para os seus apartamento...)

As aulas tinham acabado e todas se dirigiram para os seus respectivos apartamentos menos Rina que foi com Suzannah para terem um conversa a sós...

**Suz **– o que me querias dizer, Rina?

**Rina **– não te faças de parva comigo...¬¬

**Suz **– o.o do que estás a falar?

**Rina** – do que é que achas que estou a falar? Do Papa? Que história é essa de teres só dormido 4h? ¬¬

**Suz** – Ahhhhh... isso...n.n''' isso é uma longa história...

**Rina** – eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para a ouvir...

**Suz **– mas eu não, pá...¬¬X

**Rina** – conta já ou temos problemas...

**Suz** – mas...

**Rina **– mau...¬¬XXX

**Suz** – está bem... eu não conseguia dormir e decidi sair e ir dar um volta...

**Rina** – sozinha? TU ÉS LOUCA! TU NÃO CONHECES A CIDADE!!!

**Suz** – menos sermão ok? ¬¬ Continuando, eu sai e fui ter a um parque e vi um gatinho muito fofo... bem, tu sabes que eu adoro gatos, então eu seguiu e fui parar a uma pequena floresta cheia de gatos e depois apareceu o Kai e ficamos a conversar...

**Rina **– hahahahahahahhahaha a conversar? O Kai? Só podes estar a gozar...xD (e está mesmo...xD)

**Suz** – não, não estou a gozar! (olha, afinal não estava...xD)

Bem, elas conversaram sobre tudo o que aconteceu (não vou estar aqui a dizer tudo ou a fic fica muito comprida) e também contou aquilo do intervalo (menos a parte do abraço...algumas coisas têm de ser omitidas até aos amigos... xD) e com isto tudo, a Rina ficou a jantar em casa de Suzannah e lá pras 11h foi embora.

**««« Fim do Flash Back »»»**

Ela preferiu não contar nada às outras pois se a reacção de Rina foi a que foi (ficou a rir a noite toda... u.u'''), então nem queria pensar na reacção das outras... além disso, havia algo que lhe dizia que **ele** não ia gostar de saber que toda a gente tinha ficado a saber. Ela sentia-se muito bem ao lado dele e não queria que ele se chateasse com ela por algo tão estúpido. Aquele abraço tinha sido tão...afectuoso...acolhedor... tinha vontade de voltar àqueles braços e...

**Rina** – SUZANNAH!!! Estás a ouvir-me???

**Suz** – Hã?! Ah! Sim estou a ouvir-te! n.n'''

**Rina** – ¬¬ vamos à sorveteira, queres vir?

**Suz** – eu vou andar um pouco pelo parque, se não se importarem...

**Rina** – já percebi... ¬¬ vai lá mergulhar nos teus pensamento à vontade...

**Suz** – obrigado Rina! Só tu me entendes... n.n

**Rina **– sei...¬¬ menos graxa, ta? E vê lá se encontras alguém...xD

**Suz** – -.-''' para de gozar... xau!

**Rina** – croma... u.u

Suzannah foi dar uma volta pelo parque pois achava-o muito bonito e um óptimo lugar para por as ideias em ordem. Tinha majestosas árvores, a maior parte delas eram cerejeiras, a relva era bem verde e, no meio do parque, havia um grande lago de águas cristalinas.

Sentou-se na relva, à beira do lago. Dali via-se lindamente o pôr-do-sol que parecia estar a afundar-se no lago (ena pá! o lago é mesmo grande... o.o'''). Observou melancolicamente o seu reflexo nas águas do lago... já estava a pensar outra vez nele...mas o que é que ele tinha de tão especial para estar sempre a lembrar-se dele? De repente, um vulto aparece reflectido nas águas e estava bem atrás dela. Ela volta-se pra ver quem era e logo sorri.

**Suz** – Kai... assustaste-me, sabias?

**Kai** – é pra compensar as vezes que assustas o próprio susto...

**Suz** – gracioso...¬¬X parece que queres ficar sem dentes...

**Kai** – muahahahhah... que piada! Até parece que eras capaz...¬¬

**Suz** – queres experimentar? ¬¬X

**Kai** – tenta se fores capaz... ¬¬

Suzannah prepara-se para mandar um soco na fuça (dizendo mais educadamente, na cara...u.u') do Kai, mas este agarrou o pulso dela antes dele o atingir.

**Kai **– o que é que tinha disseste que querias fazer mesmo?... fracota!

**Suz (com os olhos em fogo)** – eu disse e digo que vou te partir a cara toda!

Suzannah levanta o joelho (não me perguntem qual foi... u.u''') e acerta com força as "partes íntimas" do pobre Kai que gemia de dor. Como ajuste final, ela passa-lhe uma rasteira fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e cair... no lago! xD

**Suz (com um sorriso vitorioso)** – e agora? Já não dizes nada?

**Kai (furioso)** – sua... ESTOU TODO MOLHADO!!!

**Suz** – ¬¬ tipo...ya, nota-se...

**Kai **– ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Suz **– está bem...¬¬' já percebi que exagerei um bocadinho...

**Kai** – um bocadinho?! ¬¬

**Suz **– ok... u.u passei-me um bocado...

**Kai** – ¬¬XX

**Suz** – ¬¬ já percebi a mensagem... exagerei muito!

**Kai **– e posso saber o que vou fazer agora?

**Suz** – e perguntas a mim?

**Kai **– ¬¬XXX foste tu que acusaste isto tudo, lembraste?

**Suz** – ok, já percebi...vem comigo – Suzannah agarrou o braço do Kai e saiu a correr arrastando-o com ela.

Enquanto isso, as nossas amigas deliciavam-se a comer os seus gelados favoritos, até que o telemóvel de Rina toca, dando sinal de que recebera uma mensagem:

**oi rina! olha, eu encontrei o kai**

**aqui no parke mas ele caiu ao lago**

**por ixo vou leva-lo pra minha casa **

**pra ele se secar... nao comeces a pensar **

**coisas, ok? bjox**

**p.s: nao contes nada as outras ou entao ja **

**sabes o filme que vai ser... u.u''' tou a konfiar**

**na tua imaginaçao!!! bjox**

**Kimy** – de quem é a mensagem?

**Rina **– é da Suz, ela diz que está com uma dor de cabeça horrível e que foi pra casa descansar...

**Aiko **– coitada, vamos lá agora!

**Rina **– não! Ela disse que ia dormir por isso não a vamos acordar... n.n'''

**Aiko **– tens razão, é melhor que descanse...

**Rina **– u.u'

**Kimy **– Quero mais gelado... n.n

**Todas **– n.n'''

Suzannah levou-o até ao seu apartamento. As paredes da sala eram brancas e a decoração era em tons escuros. A sala e a cozinha eram apenas divididas por uma parede baixa mas o espaço era grande. A sala tinha grandes janelas que deixavam passar muita luz, tinha uma estante grande com muito livros e a televisão, em frente, havia um sofá de couro preto com duas almofadas castanhas-escuras. A cozinha era simples mas tinha tudo o que necessitava.

**Suz **– espera aqui que eu vou a casa da Aiko buscar algumas roupas do irmão dela que te devem servir...

**Kai** – não é preciso...

**Suz **– cala-te e não argumentes...

**Kai **– ¬¬'

Passados uns minutos, Suzannah traz-lhe as roupas e obriga-o a tomar um banho já que ele estava imundo (pois é, apesar das águas do lago serem cristalinas, o lixo estava todo a repousar no fundo do lago xD). Após o banho, Kai sai com umas calças jeans e com uma camisola azul escura com um capuz que pareciam que tinham sido feitas para a sua medida.

**Suz **– n.n eu sabia que te iam ficar bem essas roupas...

**Kai** – o que queres dizer com isso?

**Suz (vermelha)** – bem... o que quis dizer foi que... er...

Kai foi se aproximando dela, que estava mais vermelha do que um tomate mas quando estava mesmo em frente dela, senta-se no sofá... u.u'''

**Kai** – já te disse que és uma pessoa muito estranha?

**Suz** – não mas não és o único a achar isso...n.n'''

**Kai** - ¬¬'''

_**TTTTRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Suz (prestes a ter um ataque)** – hohoo... devem ser as minhas colegas!

**Kai **– tenho de sair daqui o.o

**Suz **– fazemos assim, tu esconde-te na casa de banho, eu levo as minhas colegas pro quarto e arranjo uma maneira de te tirar dai, ok?

**Kai **– ok...¬¬'''

_**TTTTRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Suz** – JÁ VOU!

Abre a porta e...

**Rina **– Descansa, sou só eu mas daqui a pouco serão mais 3... u.u

**Suz **– tenho de dizer ao kai pra sair agora...

**Rina **– olha, eu disse que estavas com dores de cabeça por isso não te descaias...

**Suz **– ok!

_**TTTTRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Rina** – são elas! e agora?

**Suz** – espera, eu vou levá-las para o quarto e depois arranjo uma maneira de tirar o Kai daqui.

**Rina** – ok, eu vou abrir a porta e tu senta-te no sofá

**Suz** – ok

Rina abre a porta e é atropelada por 3 raparigas a entrarem a correr pela casa adentro.

**Todas** – Como estás Suz?

**Suz** – bem, obrigada!

**Kimy** – que bem1 já agora posso ir à casa de banho?

**Suz** – NÃO!

**Kimy** – porquê? o.õ

**Suz** – ora...porque... n.n'''''''''''''''''

**Rina** – ¬¬_ "és tão parva Suzannah..."_

**Fim do 4º Capitulo:**

* * *

E aqui está o 4º capitulo! bem, isto era pra ser maior mas eu decidi que era melhor dividir em 2 capitulos ou isto ia ficar enorme e cansativo... u.u

espero que tenham gostado! mandem reviews!

P.S.: a minha outra fic vai demorar a ser actualizada... tou com muita falta de imaginação...xP

bjox pra todos!!!

**ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa**


	5. 1 problema, 1 solução, 1 desafio part 2

**FanFiction:**

**Beyblade**

* * *

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

Aqui está o novo capítulo... bem, estava com uma crise de preguiça que nem vos digo...--''' vamos mas é à história...

* * *

_**No Capitulo anterior:**_

Rina abre a porta e é atropelada por 3 raparigas a entrarem a correr pela casa adentro.

**Todas** – Como estás Suz?

**Suz **– bem, obrigada!

**Kimy** – que bom! Já agora posso ir à casa de banho?

**Suz** – NÃO!

**Kimy** – porquê? o.õ

**Rina** – ¬¬

* * *

**5ºCapítulo:**

**Joanne **– o que tens Suz? De repente ficas-te muito pálida...

**Kimy **– T.T porque é que não posso ir à casa de banho? Estou aflita!

**Suz **– ora porque... senti-me mal ao pouco e vomitei. Tenho a casa de banho toda suja... n.n'''''

**Aiko **– A sério? mas estás bem mesmo?

**Suz** – sim... agora já estou melhor!

**Rina **– porque não vais ao teu apartamento que é mesmo aqui ao lado, Kimy?

**Kimy **– pois é... até já! n.n

**Todas **– u.u'''

**Suz** – Vamos para o meu quarto conversar um pouco?

**Todas **– ok!

Todas se dirigiram para o quarto dela e ela trouxe sumos e umas sandes para elas lancharem.

**Suz **– bem, eu vou limpar a casa de banho... fiquem à vontade?

**Aiko **– não precisas de ajuda?

**Rina **– eu ajudo-a, não te preocupes n.n'''

**Suz **– ok Rina, vamos por mãos à obra! n.n''

Suz e Rina saiem do quarto e dirigem-se à casa de banho onde encontraram um Kai aborrecido e quase para as matar!

**Rina **– bem, eu vou tentar fazer com que parece que estamos a "limpar", porque se aparece alguém, enterramo-nos. – disse deixando-os a sós e dirigindo-se à cozinha à procura dos detergentes de limpeza.

**Suz **– anda… - ela agarra-lhe a mão e dirige-se a porta… que se abre…

**Suz **– atrás do sofá!

Kai esconde-se rapidamente atrás do sofá (ou melhor dizendo, à frente do sofá já que as costas do sofá davam para entrada da casa…¬¬') e Kimy entra sem dar por nada…

**Kimy **– o que é atrás do sofá? O.o

Rina quase que tem um ataque quando sai pela porta da cozinha e vê Kimy, já que ela conseguia ver o Kai escondido atrás do sofá, e tratou de inventar algo à pressão.

**Rina **– n.n''' eu estava a perguntar à Suz se ela achava melhor colocar uma planta nova que eu comprei ao pé da tv ou atrás do sofá…

**Kimy **– hmm… eu acho melhor ao pé da tv…

**Suz **– n.n'''' ai sim? Eu acho que fica mais giro atrás do sofá…

**Kimy** – pois, mas eu já tenho conhecimento da tua falta de gosto… xD

**Suz **– ¬¬'''

**Kimy** – o que fazes com esses detergentes na mão?

**Rina **– Eu e a Suz vamos limpar a casa de banho… vai ter com as outras ao quarto que já vamos lá ter…

**Kimy –** mas não precisam de ajuda o.o?

**Suz –** fiz aqueles bolinhos que tu gostas Kimy! Estão no quarto. Despacha-te ou a Joanne come-os todos… n.n

**Kimy –** BOLINHOS!!! -

**Rina –** ¬¬''''''''''''''''

Kimy entra no quarto a correr e todos respiram fundo. Suz leva o Kai até à porta…

**Suz **– então… até amanhã… e desculpa aquilo do lago… u.u''

**Kai **– nem me fales nisso…se não fosse por causa disso eu não tinha estado metido nesta confusão ¬¬

**Suz **– até amanhã mal-humorado…

**Kai** – o que é que me chamaste? ò.ó

**Suz** – Mal-humorado, mas és o meu mal-humorado favorito! n.n – disse abraçando-o… sem sequer saber o que estava a fazer…

**Kai (completamente vermelho) **– …

**Suz (indo pelo mesmo caminho… u.u)** – desculpa – disse soltando-se dele.

Kai – não… há… pro… problema…

Suz – ok… então… até amanhã…

Kai – sim… pois… até amanhã…

Suz – xau…

Suzannah fecha a porta atrás de si e fica encostada à porta… de repente olha em frente e vê Rina com uma câmara de filmar na mão e coraçõezinhos nos olhos…xD

Rina - - o amor é lindo!

Suz – Rina! Tu… tu…

Rina – se queres saber se filmei td…sim! TUDINHO!!!!

Suz – sua… ò.ó

Rina – credo… já estás a ficar como o kai… u.u''' acho que a falta de humor pega-se… xD

Suz – ora, sua… grrr…vais pagá-las!!!

Rina – queres resolver isto com uma luta de beyblade? À moda antiga… (aparece um sorriso matreiro em Rina)

Suz – parece-me bem… vais perder!

Rina – isso é que vamos ver! Se eu ganhar, tu vais ter que seguir os meus conselhos para conquistares o kai de vez…

Suz – o quê??? eu já disse que não gos…

Rina – deixa-me acabar! Se tu ganhares, eu vou parar de te chatear e nunca mais mando indirectas sobre ti e o Kai… alinhas?

Suz – ò.ó alinho…

Rina – ¬¬ estou a ver que isso é mesmo contagioso… mas isso não interessa agora. Segunda, no campo da escola, à hora de almoço… assim vai haver varias testemunhas… (nota: "hoje" é sexta xD)

Suz – combinado… encontramo-nos lá…

Rina (com o seu típico sorriso matreiro) – podes crer que sim…

Após esta conversa amigável, elas voltam para o quarto, onde já as amigas as esperavam, com um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha na cara.

Joanne – _"já vai haver combate… ¬¬"_

* * *

Ohayo!!! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Eu simplesmente adorei! xDD

Ok... devem estar a pensar que sou uma convencida…¬¬ mas eu tenho direito a gostar do meu próprio trabalho… ù.u

Eu sei que ficou um bocado pequeno mas eu prometo que vou fazer melhor para a próxima!!! n.n'''

Kai – não prometas aquilo que não podes cumprir… u.u

E o que é que fazes aqui, posso saber? ¬¬

Kai – venho informar os leitores da tua lábia para enganar pessoas… ¬¬

Tu, por acaso, queres morrer no próximo capítulo? ¬¬XXX

Kai – o.o'''

Bem me parecia… ok, já sabem, façam a autoras feliz! Mandem reviews!!! xDDD

Bjx

**Λ****ţ****ѕυκσ****Τέηѕнι**


End file.
